


Dean has a crush

by uendelieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Seamus, Kissing, M/M, and tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uendelieve/pseuds/uendelieve
Summary: Seamus finds out that Dean has a crush.





	Dean has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is probably really bad and cliché. I've never done this before so I apologize if something's wrong.

For a second the whole room lit up, as a bang filled the students’ ears. Not long after, angry footsteps could be heard. He sighed. He didn’t even care to listen to what the teacher was screaming about anymore. It was all the same anyway. It wasn’t like this was the first time he blew something up. He just got distracted that’s all. Speaking of distracting; Dean had placed a hand on his knee. He looked into those beautiful dark eyes. They were silently asking if he were okay. He gave a short nod. Dean visibly relaxed next to him. If only he knew, Seamus thought.  

 

“You okay, mate?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah, not like I haven’t done that before. I’m used to it by now” he laughed, but he didn’t really feel like laughing. 

It wasn’t a big deal that he blew up the potion, and it wasn’t a big deal that he got yelled at. He was just tired. Tired of looking at his best friend smiling and knowing that he could never make him happy. Not in any way other than as a friend. But he couldn’t show how miserable he felt. They would question it immediately. And while not everyone would expect an answer, Dean definitely would. 

“Have you heard the latest news, Seamus?” One of the boys pulled him out of his thought.   

“What?” 

Dean pushed at the guy, trying to get him to stop. Seamus got a bit lost in the way his muscled flexed under the white shirt. 

“Dean’s got a girlfriend” the last word was strung out in a sing-song voice. 

The world was in slow motion. Shit. He has a girlfriend, and he didn’t even tell him. Weren’t they supposed to be best friends? Best friends tell each other when they’re dating someone, don’t they? Dean has actually never been an open person, but he wouldn't hide that from Seamus while telling everyone else.  

“I don’t,” Dean looked embarrassed. 

He was still trying to fight the boy who told everyone, but gave up after a bit. He opted to hide his face in his hands instead.  Bloody hell. He really was dating someone. Seamus felt himself get hot. This was just the worst day. But he had to pretend to be happy for him. That’s what a best friend would be, right? Happy. 

“High-five, mate! Who is she?” 

Ron cleared his throat. He looked a bit sheepish now.  

“We don’t actually know who. We just saw something he wrote about this person he likes.” 

“Oh...” Seamus paused, at least Dean hadn’t actually told anyone. “Who is it then, Dean?” 

Dean raised his head and looked at him, Seamus died a little bit. He looked so adorable.  

“I wish, but I’m not dating them,” he said reluctantly. 

So, he had a crush then. Seamus ranked through his brain trying to figure out who it could be. Ginny, maybe? She was cute enough, she had long hair and a light and girly laughter. That’s what boys like, isn’t it? He wasn’t actually sure what boys liked about girls, having never felt more than friendly feelings towards them. They were attractive, sure, and a lot of them were funny, but he wouldn’t want to kiss them. But then again, there was only one person he really wanted to kiss.  

“Your smile lights me up even when I'm feeling down," a tiny pause, the reader searching for the next sentence in the notebook to be read in an overdramatically dreamy voice, "I could get lost in your eyes. They twinkle like stars and I can’t help but to wish you were mine." 

“Shut up!” Dean yells, taking the notebook back. 

“I didn’t know you were so cliché, Dean” Ginny had joined in on the laughter by now.  

Dean looked more embarrassed than earlier, confirming Seamus suspicions. He liked her. How could he compete with a girl like her? He was stupid and he blew up things all the time because he got too distracted by Dean’s smile. Or laugh. Or anything about him really. She was tall, and smart, and good at sports. Isn’t that actually every guys’ dream? 

“You okay, Shay?”  

Dean was touching his leg again. Whispering into his ear. Goosebumps raised over his entire body. Thank God, he was wearing long-sleeves. Seamus nodded as an answer, willing Dean to forget it. He didn’t seem convinced though, seeing as he kept his hand on his lower thigh. Squeezing gently. 

 

Later, the same day. When they were walking to the tower after class was done for the day. He asked again. Seamus was getting really tired of Dean thinking of him as this fragile little thing. And he had had a long day. Gotten yelled at by Snape. Gotten bad news in the shape of Dean’s crush. So, he snapped. 

“No, I am not fucking fine, ok? That’s what you wanted to hear?” 

“What’s wrong Shay? Did I do something?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on someone?” 

Seamus felt fire in his veins. This was not going well, but he couldn’t control it. It was like everything he has bottled inside for the past few years were coming out in an explosion of anger. He didn’t mean to yell at Dean, he hadn’t done anything wrong.  

“That’s what you’re mad about? It’s not like you tell me everything either.” 

Dean seemed a bit confused. And yes, it might be unreasonable for Seamus to yell about him because of a crush. But he was tired, ok? He had had a difficult day, a bad week.  

“That’s not fair! I tell you things. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me you liked Ginny, it’s not like I would tell anyone.” 

“Ginny?” Dean looked confused. 

“Yes, Ginny! The pretty girl you always blush around. Honestly it’s a bit pathetic that I didn’t figure it out earlier.” 

Seamus was still mad at Dean. Even more so with him pretending to not understand.  

“I don’t like Ginny.” 

“Yes, you do! Stop lying to me! I see the way you look at her, and I wish you would look at me with even half the adoration” the last part wasn’t supposed to come out.  

Seamus panicked. He had to get away. Dean was going to hate him now. He had ruined their friendship. And for what? A stupid crush. He cursed silently. 

“Wha.. You like me?” Dean stammered. 

“Pfft. Of course not! Why would you think that? I know you too well for that,” Seamus tried to insult him and get away from his earlier misstep.  

Dean stepped closer to him and backed him into a corner. He raised his eyebrow. A smile was playing on his lips. Seamus ears burned.

“Really? I thought you said you liked me” 

“What, no. When? I would never say that” Seamus tried to deny it, but he wasn’t that good of a liar and he had already kind of confessed.  

“Oh yeah? You would really hate it then, if I did this?” 

Dean leaned closer. They were kissing. Dean’s lips were even softer than they looked, and Seamus felt himself melt into the kiss. Their lips fit so nicely together. Seamus sighed. Dean backed him into the wall. His tongue asking for permission, which he granted. Dean had to bend quite far down to kiss him since he was so freaking tall. Seamus went on his tippy toes to gain more power in the kiss, but mostly to spare Deans’ back. His hands wound their way around Deans neck, and Dean pulled him closed by his waist. Seamus pulled away from the kiss. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

Dean smiled, adoration shining in his eyes. Seamus felt almost drunk by how strong it was.  

“I could ask you the same,” Dean chuckled.  

“Fair enough.” 

Dean smiled and kissed him again, sighing against his lips.  

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” 

“I think I do, considering the embarrassingly cliché thing you wrote in your notebook.” 

Dean laughed. He hid his face in Seamus’ hair. Seamus smiled, he could never get tired of that laugh. The fiery feeling that was forever present with Dean by his side, had intensified. He didn’t know that was possible, but it felt like actual fire inside him. And he wondered for a moment if he had managed to set fire to his insides for real. He wouldn’t be surprised at this point, to be honest.  

“Why did you think I crushed on Ginny?” Dean giggled, and wow was that a lovely sound.  

“I don’t know. She’s pretty and a girl. And it seemed like you liked her.” 

“Well, as a friend,” Deans laugh brushed against his hair.

Seamus held him tighter.  

“I’m sorry for yelling earlier, I was a bit upset.” 

Dean looked at him, smiling. He leaned forward and pecked him sweetly on the lips before pulling away.  

“I’m glad you did” After Seamus’ questioning stare, he supplied “I wouldn’t know you liked me otherwise. I wouldn’t get to kiss you if you hadn’t gotten angry.” 

“Merlin, you are cliché,” Seamus laughed and pulled him into another kiss. 


End file.
